h2otwolandfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Fireworks!
Human Fireworks is a video on H2otwo's channel. Plot The video opens Mario and Luigi driving in their car and talking about how much they liked The Fourth of July, but then Luigi said that the fireworks are the only good part of it and other than that it's just a worthless holiday. Mario disagrees with and said if it weren't for the fourth of July, the Mushroom Kingdom would be being labored by evil presidents, and Luigi reluctantly agreed it was nice not being labored by evil presidents. Mario then said though they're not free, they have nice rulers. Then, changing the subject, Luigi said that he was very exited for the fireworks display happenening that night. Then Mario noticed something random fly in through the window, and said it looked like a letter. He picked it up, and found that it was indeed a letter, and read it. It said that the fireworks display had been canceled because Bowser was wrecking it with his minions, and if they could assist them in stopping them, it would be nice. Ingnoring the call for help, Mario and Luigi immedientily got angry because the fireworks display had been cancled. Toad then asked them what the big fuss was, and told them they didn't need their fireworks, because they could have their own. Mario asked Toad if he meant light lighters and put them behind different colored screens, and Luigi said that was lame. Toad said that he meant human fireworks. Mario asked him what he meant, and Toad said that you put people in a cannon, shoot them up in the air, and watch them explode, and Mario told Toad that sounded like a bad idea. Toad ignored this and wondered if there were any people around. Then he remembered Mario and Luigi were people and said he was going to use them as fireworks. Mario immediately disagreed with this, but Toad ignored him and said it was going to be the best fireworks display ever. Yoshi then told Toad that he liked fireworks, and then they arrived at their house. Toad told Mario and Luigi he was going to shoot them out of the cannon from up at the house and watch them fly down down down and hit the ground. Then he carried Mario and Luigi up the steps and dropped Mario into a conveniently placed firework launcher. Luigi walked up to Toad and told him he couldn't do that to his brother, but Toad told him it was fun and Luigi told him he refused, but then Mario was launced in the air. Toad then told Luigi that this was for the Mushroom Kingdom, and shoved Luigi into the cannon as well, did the count down, and Luigi was launched into the air. Then Toad remarked that it looked like fun and got in the cannon and shot himself into the air. On the ground, Toad said that it was fun. Yoshi decided he wanted to do it as well, got in and shot himself. Then Mario weakly wishes everyone a happy Fouth of July, and Toad and Yoshi did the same thing. Then Luigi did as well and said he was going to take a nap and passes out. The video ends there. Characters Present Mario Luigi Toad Yoshi Trivia *While this video was being filmed, Blue Yoshi was being unboxed in the backround *During the scene where Luigi protested the fact that Mario was being shot out of a cannon, the audio was deleted and had to be re-recorded in via voiceover Category:Videos